The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for generating and using normalized service models to expose web application programming interfaces (APIs).
Web services may refer to client and server applications that communicate with each other over the Internet using the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP). In some cases, different applications (or software systems) may need to exchange data with each other and a web service may provide a method of communication that allows the different applications to exchange the data over the Internet. An application that requests data may be referred to as a service requester and an application that processes the request and provides the data may be referred to as a service provider. An application programming interface (API) may comprise a set of routines, protocols, and/or programming instructions for communicating with a software application (e.g., retrieving data from a web-based email application). A web API may allow service requesters or users to perform create, read, update, or delete (CRUD) operations using HTTP. A web API may comprise a server-side web API for a web server (e.g., a hardware server or an application that provides web pages to clients) or a client-side web API for a web browser (e.g., a software application for retrieving and displaying web pages). In one example, a server-side web API may comprise an application programming interface for a request-response message system that is exposed using an HTTP-based web server and expressed using JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) or Extensible Markup Language (XML).